


leave, alec: post 2x19

by prettypilots



Series: malec in 2b [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypilots/pseuds/prettypilots
Summary: why do i hurt myself like this





	leave, alec: post 2x19

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after season 2, episode 19  
> (using some dialog from the sneak peak)

"I'll seal the rift" Magnus sighed but before Alec could talk, he continued, "But not because of you or the Shadowhunter's. Because it will save lives"

Alec looked at him, wanting to thank him but instead, Magnus shut the door.

Magnus leaned against the door and lay his head back, his heart gripping inside of him. He hated this but what with the Seelie Queen's threats and the impending war, Magnus had no choice but to be distant with Alec, no matter how much it hurt either of them.

On the other side, Alec began to walk away, tired of this constant battle between him and the man he loved the most. Alec stopped abruptly, thoughts racing through his mind. He then decided, war or not, he couldn't let this continue any longer. Walking a couple paces back to Magnus' door, he opened it without hesitation to see Magnus who was now standing by the window.

Magnus spun around, a little startled (which is unusual for The High Warlock of Brooklyn) and hastily crammed something into his pocket. Clearing his throat as he spoke,

"Alec. What are you doing here?"

Alec however, took a moment to respond as he hadn't planned this far. Closing the door, he turned back to Magnus,

"I can't do this anymore, Magnus"

Magnus exhaled a little, "Alec-"

"No" Alec held out a hand and stepped forward so he was closer to Magnus, "Listen, I understand that you need to do what's best for your people and so do I but we cannot fight this war alone"

Magnus didn't respond so Alec pursued,

"I know we've broken up so if you don't want fight together, I get it but I am not going to let you go in there without knowing that I still love you and I always will-"

"Stop" Magnus suddenly snapped.

"Magnus-"

"Leave, Alec" Magnus said sharply enough for Alec to back away.

Something inside Alec shattered and all the hopes that maybe, just maybe, Magnus still had feelings for him disappeared. He turned his back and sped out of the room, not bothering to close the door. Tears welled up in Magnus' eyes as he lifted a hand and forcefully slammed the door through his magic. He started crying, and sat down, feeling around desperately for what he had earlier. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the omamori charm Alec had given him a while back. Grasping it in his hand, Magnus tried to reassure himself that he had no other option and remembered that the Seelie Queen had threatened to kill Alec if he hadn't joined her Alliance.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered out loud, shaking his head and standing.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the tears disappeared, his outfit also changing completely. He took a deep breath,

"Into battle" 


End file.
